The demand for solid-surface countertops such as granite, marble, engineered stone, and Corian® has steadily risen over the past decade. As the demand for solid-surface countertops, vanities, tub decks, fireplace mantles and hearths continues to grow, it becomes more imperative for solid-surface fabrication companies to work faster, without sacrificing quality, in order to meet this demand.
In working with solid surfaces, it is often desirable to join two or more pieces of material together. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. D644497 issued on Sep. 6, 2011, a solid-surface seaming apparatus is claimed. FIG. 1A is a drawing from the '497 patent, and the seam-setter apparatus 10 uses two suction cups 15, 25, which are operated by hand pumps 20, 30. The user of this apparatus lays down two pieces of a solid-surface material, and at the edge of each piece applies adhesive. The goal is to bring both pieces together to form a stable, strong and level seam. To do this, the user places the first suction cup 15 on one piece of a solid-surface material and the second suction cup 25 on the second piece of solid-surface material, then the user activate both thumb pumps 20, 30. Once the vacuum is drawn, the user turns the knob 35, mounted on a threaded rod 37, which draws the suction cups 15, 25 linearly closer to each other, thereby closing the seam between the two pieces of the solid-surface material. Then the user turns the leveling knobs (38a, 38b) that are mounted to threaded rods, which push down near the seam until both solid-surface pieces are at the same level. The seam-setter apparatus 10 is left on the two pieces of the solid-surface material until the adhesive cures. Once the user is finished setting the seam, he must release the pressure in each suction cup individually in order to remove the apparatus from the solid surface.
FIGS. 1C and 1D, which is a new design by the same inventor of the present invention, illustrates a suction cup 40 removed from the device. The cup has a port 45 formed into the pliable suction surface 50, wherein the port 45 is connected to the pump, such that the cup can form a vacuum upon activation of the pump. Lifting the pressure release tab 52 away from the solid surface releases the pressure within the suction cup and allows the suction cup to be removed from the solid surface. The suction cup 40 can be attached to the thumb pump by the threaded mounting structure 49 located on the upper port surface 48.
Suction cups can be used to strengthen and carry fragile material. As in the example shown in FIG. 1B, multiple suction cups are connected to a longer frame or rigid beam that keeps fragile material from flexing and/or breaking during transport, installation and general handling. In other examples, the suction cup may be connected to a crane-type apparatus, such that suction can be drawn on the cups and the operator can activate the crane to lift and position the material.
Unfortunately, the prior art design has several problems. Because the thumb pumps all operate independently of each other, it can be difficult and time consuming to operate an apparatus with several thumb pumps. For example, the frame device shown in FIG. 1B can be used to install large solid surface pieces that clad a wall. This is common in commercial building that may have large marble, granite or porcelain veneers that clad more common and less expensive materials. The sold surface pieces do not have bearing strength, rather are used for aesthetics. Often this cladding must be installed several stories up, making installation a potentially dangerous undertaking. Using the prior art apparatus, the installer would place the apparatus on the solid surface and then individually manually pump each thumb pump. Once all the pumps have pulled a vacuum, the apparatus connected to the solid surface and be crane-lifted to the final installation position. The installer would add the binding material to the back side of the solid surface and to the building wall and press the solid surface against the wall until the binding material had cured sufficient to hold the weight of the solid surface. The installer would then lift the pressure release tabs from the suctions cup for each thumb pump individually until the entire apparatus is detached from the solid surface. This is very time consuming because the apparatus may have several thumb pumps. The location of the pressure release tab is not always convenient as they may be rotated, and thus potentially blocked by the frame of the apparatus. Moreover, the apparatus may be several feet long so pumping and pressure releasing each thumb pump individually may require the installer to use a ladder or step stool. When the installation is several stories high on an exterior wall, this can be extremely dangerous.
What is therefore needed is a thumb pump system that overcomes these deficiencies and provides full easy pumping and pressure release.